Empire State Of Mind
by ExiledEliteFic
Summary: Tinkerbell is a big time NYC Psychiatrist who loves her job, until the mysterious and sociopathic Peter Pan shows up and changes everything. Written by Tinker[B]ella,/ HellKittenB Owner of #ExiledElite. Disney / Rated M


_Disclaimer:__** I Do Not Own Characters Involved. **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"**Empire State of Mind" **

_Written by,_

_~ Tinker[B]ella ~_

I had spent hours upon hours reading over the case file for my newest patient, but my eyes were tired and my mind was swirling with images I'd rather not dwell on. It was late and I needed to put down the file and go home. But something was keeping me in my seat; I just couldn't bring myself to pull away from this mysterious man. I decided I would just spend the night in my office, not like I hadn't done that many times before. I stood up and kicked off my heels, walking over towards the switches to turn off the office lights and tapped gently on the lamp that sat on my desk. I walked over to the small bar at the other end of my office and poured myself a glass of wine, hoping for a little relaxation before I dove head first, back into this file.

I turned on some low music to help clear my head and not to mention, take some of the stress away. It was always a little frightening spending the night at the office, even if I was on the thirty-second floor of a secure federal building. I glanced out my window and took a moment to appreciate the New York City skyline in all its glory. The city lights were probably the most beautiful sight to be seen in the concrete jungle. With a heavy sigh, I relaxed back into my chair, sitting back and stretching my legs out to cross over the edge of my cherry oak desk. Sipping my wine, I picked up the manila folder and reopened the file of the man I was afraid but slightly excited, to meet in the morning… _Peter Pan._

I brushed my finger gently over his name, barely smudging the ink before swallowing hard and picking up where I left off. I would read a few paragraphs then glance at the stapled photo attached to the inside of the folder. There was something about his eyes, they were fierce and powerful but it was a mask. I wanted to know this man and his secrets, I wanted to know his thoughts and how his mind worked. I would have my chance in just a few long hours. At the thought, I closed the file and laid it out on my desk, standing up with a groan as I stretched my back out. I smoothed my hands over my pencil skirt and walked over to the red leather couch on the opposite end of my office. Laying down, I stared out the window, my head spinning with thoughts of Peter Pan and the words that stood out the most in his file. _…murder…emotionless…post traumatic stress…sociopathic tendencies…personality disorder…schizophrenia… criminally insane…_

I snapped my eyes shut, hoping the flashes of words would stop jumping out at me. After a few minutes of shifting and trying to get comfortable, I finally felt myself starting to slip away…

"_Miss? Are you alright?" his voice was sincere, genuine consideration for my well being, it caught my attention. My eyes flashed to meet his, a shade of blue I had never seen on any man. A deep blue that rivaled the brightness and purity of the Caribbean waters, deep pools of brilliant sapphire mixed with baby blue tint. They were beautiful, so beautiful that I was lost in them as soon as I locked in on them. A man with powerful eyes like that, could own your soul with the right stare. _

"_I... I'm sorry, I must've been distracted and I wasn't looking where I was going, forgive me, Sir." My voice was weak and vulnerable; he sensed it and I knew the moment he did because his full crimson lips pulled into a sinister smirk. _

"_No need to apologize, let me help you with those," his eyes fell and mine followed them to the mess of papers on the floor, my papers, my files… my confidential client files. My nerves exploded and I became a stuttering mess and without thinking, I dropped and scrambled to pick them up without anything important flashing in the eyes of a stranger. I felt his hands on mine, ice cold yet I enjoyed the touch. He had dropped down with me, and had a firm grip on me, his eyes once again burning into mine as I leaned further into him. _

"_What's your hurry, Miss Bell?" his voice was calm, creepily calm and it set me on edge. He used the power of his eyes against me and it took me a moment longer than it should have to recognize the fact that he knew my name. I felt my stomach drop and his icy grip got tighter on my wrists, his voice still calm and his eyes darkening. In that moment, all the sound on the world was muffled and time seemed to slow down, or maybe even stand still as my eyes fell to the file that stood out the most. __**Peter Pan… **_

_I heard nothing apart from my own breath escaping me as I looked back up at him, his eyes were almost black and he was sneering at me, his lips moving but I couldn't hear any words. I looked away and started to pull back, scrambling to pick up the dropped file but when I went to touch it, his file was dripping in blood. I heard a faint laugh and looked up to find Peter Pan staring back at me, laughing manically as I felt myself start to fall backwards. I tried to catch myself by grabbing at anything I could, I smeared the bloody files as I tried to balance myself and every time I looked at my hands, there was more and more blood covering me. I was falling backwards in slow motion as his eyes got farther and farther away, but I never hit the ground. I wasn't screaming, there was no sound.. just the wind blowing past me as I fell and then there was a deafening silence. It took over my body and my mind, I had to clench my eyes shut and grab at my ears as I fell into the darkness. _

_When I opened my eyes, I was lying on nothing but white cotton, soft and never ending. It was all I could see until I stopped breathing, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I felt a presence creep up on me. I held my breath and feared the shadow lurking above me. _

"_Hello, Miss Bell" his breath was in my ear, I gasped and spun around, falling into his chest, those same deep blue eyes staring back at me, as all the white around us, turned crimson. _

_My voice was broken, raspy and frantic. My words were nothing more than a terrified breath, __**"Peter Pan-**_

With a loud gasp, I jumped from the couch in my office, my body covered in a sheer film of sweat, the remnants of my dream lingering at the forefront of my mind. My eyes flashed to the clock when I realized where I was and I relaxed back into my couch, trying to catch my breath before I had to get ready for my meeting with the mysterious man from my dream.

_**+++ Review, Review, Review +++**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this. **_

_**I haven't decided if I will leave this as a oneshot or if I will keep going and turn this into a multi chapter, full length fic. I would appreciate your opinions, comments or criticism. If this strikes as an interest, I will gladly keep writing and continue the story.**_

_**Mad Love, **_

_**~Tinker[B]ella**_

_**Find me on twitter.. _ImABird**_


End file.
